


Shattered stars (SU AU)

by MaddieStars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStars/pseuds/MaddieStars
Summary: Steven lives on homeworld with the diamonds as rose quartz/pink diamond was captured after being found out, Steven was known about by the crystal gems but they never we're able to get to homeworld without a ship so they just lied in wait till the right day to arise for when steven came back to them.Out of curiosity steven went to earth the same day after receiving 2 spinel's for his 17th birthday, right now in the story he is on earth with his birdmom pink pearl and his spinels.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Spinel, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Steven/gemsona
Kudos: 8





	Shattered stars (SU AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my AU Shattered stars! I have a comic that i'm working on, and while new pages are being released a new chapter will be added to every arc.

Steven sat back working on some diamond work, checking his earth colony.  
he was almost seventeen, couldn't he travel to his once home?  
Steven thought, he just wanted to go back to earth, but whit had a surprise for him  
although he didn't want to wait for the gem she was preparing for him, his seventeenth birthday was next week, he just wanted to go back to earth.  
the memory was fuzzy

  
did they really take me from earth? Or did pink have me here on homeworld?  
"My diamond, would you like me to check the status of the earth colony?"  
A peridot spoke up, her voice was soft and she was timid and fragile

  
Steven looked at her, unaware of the expression on his face, the timid gem flinched, looking terrified  
"Or would you like to know the status of that rogue lapis lazuli?"  
The gem asked, cautiously 

  
Silence..  
She was trembling, unaware that the diamond was approaching her, she didn't notice that he had grabbed her face gently and lifted up her chin to face him.  
"You're trembling, would you like to take a break and let me know the status on the rouge lazuli later?" His voice was soft yet stern, Peridot gulped as she opened her mouth to speak, "n-no my diamond, the status on the rouge lazuli is still unknown,but once her status is known what are the preferred punishment for her is?" He let go of her face and turned around, his diamond earring started ringing on the blue side of it, blue was calling, he waved his hand shooing her away absentmindedly, "The lapis lazuli will be found, put on trial and shattered."

Peridot was startled, tears started welling up in her eyes as if her heart got shattered right in front of her, lazuli was everything to her, for her to be shattered upon being put on trial broke her.

"We could try another punishment my diamond, what about putting her in a bubble for over a thousand years?" She tried to bargain, but her diamond proceeded to absentmindedly shoo her away

* * *

"Please Steven, you don't have to go to earth!" His pearl pleaded.

  
Steven turned around and stared at her with a cold look in his eyes

  
"We are going to earth and _you_ are coming with me."

Pink pearl did nothing but stare, she looked down then back up, moving her arms to the diamond salute.

"Yes my diamond."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> if you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos or bookmarking this fanfic if you wanna read at a later time!  
> subcribe to get an email or notification when i update with a new chapter!


End file.
